Is It Too Late To Apologize?
by IwritewhenIwantto
Summary: Kol is left distraught and heartbroken after what his family had done to Davina. After the ancestor's connection was destroyed, he decided to leave New Orleans and the Mikaelson's behind. However, unexpectedly, one little girl was able to make him change his mind.


**Author's Note: Hello! So first of all, that season finale tho! It was pretty amazing to me (although I may need therapy because of it). However, I know that there were some plot holes to the whole thing. I mean Kol suddenly forgiving Freya and Elijah and staying in New Orleans was just one weird thing that happened. Although it was spontaneous, I kind of like the idea of Kol with his family right now. I mean I hated them after the Davina debacle, but honestly, I just want them to have a happy ending and work together to get Davina back[NARDUCCI SAID SHE COULD]. So yeah. That doesn't change the fact that I'm pissed that there weren't any scenes with proper closure or explanation behind Kol's change of heart so heres my take on what happened and why he ended up staying with his Family. I hope you enjoy!**

Kol had just returned to the Mikaelson compound from the cemetery. The tombs exploded simultaneously as the ground shook ever so violently that night. The sadness and despair was still embedded in his heart. However, a glimmer of happiness sparked within him knowing that even in death, Davina Claire had won the fight.

He went to his room to continue packing. The thought of his family's demise still remained in his mind, but the pain they had inflicted upon him was way worse. He needed to leave. He emptied the drawers and went for the closet when a voice suddenly interrupted the silence.

"I'm sorry." At first he thought it was Freya, but the voice was different from hers. He turned to see it was Hayley who was holding baby Hope in her arms.

"Sorry for what?" He asked curiously. Hayley walked in the room before speaking.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Davina." She said with sincerity.

"Thank you, but it is not really your responsibility to apologize." He said. He looked back at the closet and began taking out some of his clothes.

"That's the thing. I feel like it is." Kol gave her a bewildered look. Hayley went closer and took a deep breath before speaking.

"It wasn't just Freya and Elijah who saved my life. It was also Davina. Time and time again she has been sacrificing and doing so much for people. She even took out that stupid crescent werewolf curse for me and my pack, but this. This wasn't her problem to fix and I, certainly, wasn't her burden to save. She didn't deserve that… She didn't deserve to die, so I am so sorry." Hayley said genuinely. Kol paused as his expression softened towards her. He didn't know much about Hayley. They hadn't really spoken until this moment. However, he was glad to have her added into the family. She was the kind hearted one in the group of dysfunctional monsters.

"I appreciate it. Although I still cannot forgive the wretched acts of my siblings, I will say this. The only good that came out of this was you staying alive. That little girl in your arms deserves more than this family. She deserves her mother. She deserves you." Kol replied. Hayley gave a small smile while Hope began to stare at Kol curiously. She then stretched her arms away from Hayley and towards Kol which made him step back a few inches. Hayley let out a laugh.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked. Kol looked at Hayley like she was crazy. Him holding a baby? Not exactly what he'd call proper parenting choices.

"Probably not a good idea." He answered, a bit scared of accidentally inflicting harm on the child, but Hope didn't stop and continued to reach for him.

"Well, I think you don't have a say on it. She has Klaus and Rebekah's stubbornness. The word no simply isn't an option to her." Hayley said as she carefully handed Hope to Kol. He was hesitant at first but he knew there was no way out of it and began to hold the child. He was a bit tense. This has been the first time he has ever held a baby before. There was so much pressure. She was so fragile and pure. It was unnerving.

"Hope, meet your uncle Kol. Kol, meet your little niece, Hope." Hayley introduced them to each other with a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi… I'm Kol." He awkwardly told the baby.

Hope stared into Kol's eyes. He looked into hers as well, not knowing what to expect. There was curiosity in her expression and she slowly put up her little hands to touch his face ever so softly. Hope then broke her suspicious gaze and began to smile and for some reason the same sadness and despair he felt earlier started to lessen. Kol smiled back and she let out a tiny giggle which made him unable to contain a small laugh as well.

He didn't know how or why, but something in Hope made him realize what his family was fighting for all along. It wasn't just for Nik, Rebekah, or even Hayley. It was for the little Mikaelson laughing and smiling in his arms. They fought for her happiness. They fought for her safety. They fought for her to have a better life than what he and his siblings had been cursed to have.

He still hated them for what they did and he is still heartbroken for the loss of his love, but he also knew that Davina would want better of him than to just leave. She wouldn't want him to let Marcel be consumed by anger and revenge. She wouldn't want him to forget about her and their moments in this city. She wouldn't want him to abandon an innocent child in a time full of great danger and terrible war. No. She would want him to be strong. She would want him to be a better man. She would want him to do right by others, just as she has done right to many.

"I heard from Freya that you were parting from the city." He turned to see Klaus leaning on the door.

"I see you've met your niece. It looks like she's taken a liking to you, brother." Klaus said with a small smile on his face.

"It seems so." Kol replied, blankly. Klaus couldn't read his expression. He went in the room with a somber look on his face.

"Kol, I truly wish you wouldn't lea-."

"I'm not." Kol said abruptly. Klaus looked shocked. He hadn't expected that response to come out of his little brother. Kol realized his bewilderment and took a deep breath before explaining.

"I'm not leaving. Not until I know for sure that you are all safe." He declared. He handed Hope back to Hayley before continuing.

"Brother, if you've come here to say your sorrys, I will tell you the same response I told Hayley. It isn't your responsibility to apologize. I know you disagreed with sacrificing Davina. You were the only one to actually care about my state in the time that I needed it the most and I thank you." Kol said as he took a few steps closer to Klaus.

"I am still sickened by the heinous acts our siblings have done to protect this family. My sadness may be indelible and so may my anger… but I will say this. I will always keep Davina Claire in my heart, no matter what the circumstance, just as you've kept Cami. And I know that she would want me to do good unto people who need it the most, the same way she had done countless of times. That child is an innocent and it isn't fair that she is caught up in all this mess just because she carries our family's name." Kol stated as he pointed to Hayley and Hope.

"Brother, I am tired of seeing the noble turn into monsters. I am sick of seeing the guiltless condemned into hell and I am done seeing the pure receive an early death. If staying here would mean that all those would be put to a halt and stopping this prophecy would lead to an eventual peace and eternal prosperity. Then, all I have to say is…" Kol held Klaus by his shoulders and looked at him earnestly.

"Always and Forever."

 **Author's Note: Hehe. I really needed an excuse to write Baby Hope with Kol. I feel like they should really show some interaction with him and his niece. I hope you enjoyed this fic and I may write another chapter of this, but this time it'll be other people's apologies to Kol.** **Thanks once again for reading!**


End file.
